kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SquareEnixRocks
Welcome! Hey! There are a few advantages and disadvantages, so please take the time to read this. Thank you. *My talk page is used for questions only. Example: Friend request, talk bubble request, random questions. *I only use my talk page to talk to people when they choose not to go on the IRC. *Do not edit anything that is not yours. *Be kind to others, not just me, but the fellow friends I am talk to as well. *Saying "crap" is okay, but no swear words beyond that, please. *Please do not harass me or others. That is all I have to say for now. Happy editing! Leave a message, and I'll respond to you ASAP. Archiving Hey Sure, we can be friends. I'm glad that you were interested in being friends with me, it makes me happy. =) Saints Hi~ Thanks for the introduction! What did you notice about my user page? The truth is... You just really stink. 22:52, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Haha~ That's just my favorite quote from CoM, aside from when Axel calls Zexion "Zexy." :P I'm just making lots of small updates right now, trying to fix up the stuff I actually have info on (which is mostly just 358/2 Days stuff). There was barely any info on the weapon panels. Taliax "The truth is... You just really stink." 23:21, February 8, 2010 (UTC) No, you don't. C: Taliax "The truth is... You just really stink." 23:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Me too, but it's fine with me since it'll be sort of like playing as Roxas again in Birth By Sleep. Kinda. Hopefully I'll have enough money for a PSP when it comes out (I'm buying one just for this game) Taliax -- "The truth is... You just really stink." 23:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi!!! Why is the edit "tool board" changing every other day??? With the new one, I can't put my new talk bubbles below the old ones! Sure it's helpful, but I think it may need some tweaking =/ Falcon Mrk II(note: I'm not logged in, so I couldn't put my signature with the tildes =/) } below all my bubbles, but Xion4ever fixed it. So don't worry. So, how's your Feb. 14th?}} Re:Oh hi there! Re:what you said... (can't speak spanish O.o) Re:Hai! Yeah I like anime, but it's really hard for me to find interests in some. The one anime that I have watched of every single episode is Death Note. My other favorites are Vampire Knight, Lucky Star, Sailor Moon, and probably others---I just can't think of them. lol lol. I think I play more video games than watching anime. :) I try to watch TV and get into a show but I either quickly lose interest or forget to watch it for a few days and then I forget what happened. lol Lol, yeah, I just don't really pay attention to TV anymore unless a really good movie is on. Thank you! That would be so nice. :) Probably the color purple with Aerith... Thank you so much! Aerith2-ChofMem.png http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aerith2-ChofMem.png I don't know if either of those helps or not... Yeah it looks great! Thank you! IRC? Olympic Games Sorry :( }|— }|}} |border=black |border2=black |border3=black |fonttype= |text= } }} Hope you like it!Oh yeah, and I understand if you don't like the colors.You can change them if you want. I working on ven right now.}} }|— }|}} |border=black |border2=black |border3=black |fonttype= |text= } }} Again if you don't like the colors you can change it.}} Re: Meanie Tada What's up? Re:^-^ Did you forget? Hello! ''Salut, musicienne !'' Administrator Administrator!!! Re: uh,. whatever it was Hello